


Corrupt my soul away

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [12]
Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Corruption, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Obito's heart aches.-KakaObi weeks 2020 day 12Prompt Mafic with a Fairy Tail crossover
Relationships: Akatsuki & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Fairy Tail Guild, Uchiha Obito & Lucy Heartfilia
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Kudos: 47
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Corrupt my soul away

Kakashi falls on the ground, his magic exhausted and muscles aching.

The earth shakes, the weight of Magic making the air dense with power. A strong wind makes the trees sway, lifting dust and smoke and then clearing them away.

Kakashi slowly lifts his head, looking in front of him at the figure of his rival and friend, maybe more. He’s only vaguely aware of the other members of Fairy Tail around him in various states of hurt, some trying to get up, others passed out among the debris.

Obito stands there, eyes void of any light, emotionless, a stark contrast with his usual self so full of life, his heart for all to see. His ripped shirt shows white and black tendrils encasing his right arm and shoulder and going to circle his neck, then down to cover his heart and disappearing under the hem of his pants. The corruption- Kakashi knows it’s corruption, he saw it on himself before Obito came and purged it, saw it on his father and how it ended- ends up covering half of Obito’s body, a mess of black and white that looks like slime, or petroil, that clings to Obito’s tanned skin and eats at his magic in a parasitic way, draining Obito of everything and then more until nothing but an empty shell is left, with no chance of survival.

Kakashi hears Levy whimper as she, too, recognises the corruption for what it is.

But there’s also a feeling of betrayal, one that Kakashi feels deeply and achingly, one that he knows everyone else of Fairy Tail- at least those still awake- feel.

They all thought Obito didn’t have magic, even if it was agreed he was an excellent fighter. Master Makarov had marked him as one of their own, the Guild Emblem tattooed on his chest, fully covering his left pectoral in a cheerful, bright orange that fit him so well.

The corruption eats it away too, revealing a smaller Emblem underneath that no one had ever seen, a purple cloud with a gold outline that they can all connect to another Guild, one that the Council had claimed to be exterminated. An Independent Guild whose notoriety was as good as Fairy Tail’s, the members strong and with magics never seen: the Akatsuki Guild.

* * *

The first time Obito hear of magic, he’s four and two boys down the street are playing with weird blue fire. It’s one of the old men of the neighbourhood that explains it to him, but once he goes home his parents dismiss him before he can even ask.

The second time Obito sees magic, his grandfather is visiting and the surprise of his arrival leaves his parents scrambling and the maids and butlers skittish. His grandfather enters the dining room and lifts a hand, a rich meal appearing on the long table in a flourish. His parents ignore his questions and he stops asking, knowing he’ll just make them angry if he continues.

The third time, it’s his tutor cleaning his clothes after accidentally spilling ink on himself. When he tries to ask his parents, they yell at him to go to his room.

The fourth, it’s a maid dusting the immense library, book after book, as she sits down drinking a warm cup of tea. She smiles at him and gives him a cookie, then ushers him out. He says nothing to his parents.

The fifth time he’s outside the mansion and he meets Kakashi and Rin. They’re all around the age of ten, and Rin is practicing her healing magic on a cut on Kakashi’s hand. When he asks them about magic, Kakashi scoffs but Rin is kind and patient and she explains as best as she can, then Kakashi’s father fills in the blanks.

The sixth time it’s his house burning in red, blue, white, black flames. Half of the staff dies, others are left disfigured, and only a few are left unharmed. He’s wrapped in a big blanket, cradling his cat to his chest, head and arm and chest wrapped in gauze and tears stinging his eyes. His grandfather takes him in.

He meets Kakashi and Rin again when he’s fourteen and despite the scars on his face they recognise him on sight.

“Kakashi-kun lost his father,” Rin tells him. “He killed himself.”

“We joined a guild,” Kakashi begrudgingly says. “Fairy Tail, in Magnolia. Rin and I are here for a mission.”

Obito smiles, skin itching, but doesn’t ask for more. “I can send you letters,” he promises instead, and he sees Rin and Kakashi at the train station, watching them leave.

He goes home and asks his grandfather about magic. Madara smiles, his eyes flashing red. It’s the first time he’s told about Akatsuki.

One year later, he has an Emblem over his heart.

One year later, Akatsuki disappears.

He’s in Magnolia when he’s seventeen, just a few weeks after Lucy joined, and Rin and Kakashi see him and his dirty clothes and tired face and they catch him in a hug.

“Why did you come here?” Master Makarov asks, genuinely curious.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” he answers, clutching his friends’ hands in his.

Phantom Lord attacks a few days later and Obito helps as much as he can. He remember his parents mentioning the Heartfilia, and their fortune, and how Lucky Lucy would make a good wife if only she could forget about her games.

He tells Lucy, who also remembers an Obito that she was supposed to meet but never had, realisations in her widening eyes. “I don’t want to be Lucky Lucy,” she says. “There’s nothing lucky about having your life chosen for you at birth. I just want to be…” she trails off, unsure.

“You just want to be you,” he suggests and she nods.

Phantom Lord is dismantled and Lucy goes home, leaving only a note and her distraught teammates. Obito explains, to his friends and the Guild, what she has to do and they all follow her to get her back Home.

Obito has a new Emblem on his chest, covering the one he already had.

Him and Lucy grow close, two people that grew up surrounded by money and weighed down from the society’s expectations. He’s the first Lucy informs about Loke’s real identity as the Celestial Spirit of the Lion.

Then, Erza’s past comes to light, Jellal and his mad plan nearly killing her, but they all get out of that Tower alive. Injured, tired, magic nearly depleted, but alive. It’s the first time Obito feels his chest ache.

When he meets Laxus, Obito can’t help but compare him to another.

“I remind you of an old friend?” Laxus snarls, teeth bared and his lighting crackling. “And what the fuck are you even doing here? You have no magic, go away.”

“His name’s Deidara,” Obito says, ignoring the implied insult. “Explosive guy, arrogant and with a god complex but loyal to a fault.”

“Sounds like an idiot.”

Obito shrugs. “His body got blown up into pieces.”

The Guild Hall is silent, eyes trailed on them as people listen to their exchange. Laxus looks take aback by the revelation but is quick to cover it up. “What are you doing here, in a magic guild?”

“Same as you,” Obito replies, eyes pointed at Laxus but not really seeing him.

Oracion Seis wants to get in possession of Nirvana and Team Natsu is sent. It’s the first time so many Guilds ally themselves, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus arrive to join Cait Shelter with the hope to bring the Guild down. After only one day, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus contacts them through his Archive and requires even more aid.

Rin, Kakashi and Obito go there quickly, arriving just in time to heal and set out to retrieve a young girl named Wendy.

“Oracion Seis got her,” Lucy tells them, tears threatening to fall. “She’s so young, I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“We’ll get her back,” Obito promises, his chest aching.

They get Wendy back and an amnesiac Jellal appears, Nirvana is activated. They fight against the members of Oracion Seis, they win, and Natsu faces one last fight against Zero and  _ wins _ .

Wendy comes home with them, and Fairy Tail gains a new member.

Other missions come and go, and their bond only grows stronger until they find themselves separated and thrown into another world.

They fight their way out of trouble, creating more trouble in the process.

Obito finds Natsu with Happy, then they find another Fairy Tail. The people there are familiar yet not, their personalities completely switched around as some relationships are, but the feelings of home and family stay. They look at Obito with wonder, his face unknown, and they don’t hesitate to say it, but Natsu vouches for him, calls him brother, and despite the ache Obito feels a warmth in his chest when they accept him so surely.

Edo-Lucy comes with them to look for those they’re missing, but Natsu is still caught up from meeting Lisanna and it’s Obito the one that truly fights until Natsu can recover from the shock. They find Lucy and Rin together, then Wendy. The next day it’s Kakashi, then Erza and Gray are revealed to be a giant lacrima that Gajeel destroys and they turn back into themselves. 

Edo-Gajeel gives them information, Edo-Natsu a ride to the castle, and then they part ways.

Edo-Erza is an enemy and Mystogun belongs to Edolas as the lost prince.

They do what they know best and fight, for their lives and for their Guild’s.

Happy and Carla find their origins, their parents find them thought they keep it quiet.

Edo-Lisanna was theirs to begin with, and she comes home with them.

Obito has a talk with his cat, a tale of a kingdom and of a ‘godly’ race. Zetsu tells Obito about who he is, an Exceed, and Obito tells Natsu, who asks Happy who looks and Carla and Wendy and nods.

Gajeel has a new friend in Panther Lily.

Master Makarov announces the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, nominating Cana, Mest, Levy, Grey, Natsu, Freed, Elfman, Juvia and Kakashi, each of them is told to choose a partner.

Cana and Lucy, Mest and Wendy, Levy and Gajeel, Grey and Loki, Natsu and Happy, Freed and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, Juvia and Lisanna, Kakashi and Obito.

Makarov allows the four Exceed to come and brings Rin along to be their medic. Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts are there too, to be opponents for the aspiring S-Class Mages.

The trial proceeds until a Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, appears on Tenrou Island.

They fight and fight and fight again.

Laxus comes and helps them out.

Obito loses control and he’s back to the beginning.

* * *

“I though he didn’t have magic,” Wendy whispers, fear making her body tremble.

They turn to look at Kakashi who is frozen in shock. “I didn’t know. I didn’t know!”

One of Grimoire Heart appears again and Obito turns to look at them, eyes bleeding from black to crimson, and Kakashi finds himself falling.

He lands in a black and white place, with a grey sky and red moon. Obito stands in front of him- many of him do. Many versions of Obito stare at him, each having a different age, different clothes, but all look at Kakashi with the same dead eyes, body set in a tired slouch.

Kakashi moves past them. Whatever the place is, none of them is the real Obito.


End file.
